


and at once I knew I was not magnificent ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Babysitter Harry, Babysitting, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- On nie jest taki, wiesz.</p>
<p>Harry był po prostu strasznie zmęczony.</p>
<p>- Co?</p>
<p>- On nie jest złą osobą. I nie jest złośliwy. Przypuszczam, że po prostu czuje się bezużyteczny.</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął powoli, myśląc.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>AU: Louis jest zraniony w więcej niż w jeden sposób, a Harry po prostu chce zabijać smoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and at once I knew I was not magnificent ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and at once i knew i was not magnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094571) by [theyarenotfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyarenotfree/pseuds/theyarenotfree). 



       Wielki wypadek wydarzył się tylko kilka dni po tym, jak Harry i jego mama przeprowadzili się do małego miasteczka. Harry, które ledwo nauczył się drogi po szkolnych korytarzach, ledwo w ogóle skończył rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy, usłyszał o tym, co się stało, w wiadomościach.

_Strzelanina wydarzyła się w miejscowej świetlicy,_ powiedzieli,  _starszy mężczyzna wtargnął siłą do budynku i groził dzieciom naładowanym pistoletem. Na szczęście młody chłopak zdołał przytrzymać go przy ziemi i uratować dzieci, samemu zostając postrzelonym w nogę i mając wstrząs mózgu. Więcej informacji o tej historii już wkrótce._

      Mama Harry'ego zamruczała zmartwiona, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swój kubek z herbatą. Zwinął się na kanapie z pełnym brzuchem i zastanawiał się po raz milionowy, czy może przeprowadzili się do złego miasta.

      Harry prawie nikogo jeszcze tutaj nie znał, ale wiedział, że to olbrzymia wiadomość. Mógł wyczuć buczenie w powietrzu, plotki rosły, a wszyscy szeptali:  _kto? Kto uratował dzieci?_

      Odpowiedź przyszła wystarczająco szybko, a potem imię “Louis Tomlinson” było najczęściej słyszanym w mieście. Harry widział wcześniej Louisa w szkole. Był dwa lata starszy, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej i był gorący jak cholera. Oczywiście, Harry rozpoznawał go jako głośnego, wesołego chłopaka ze szkoły.

      Louis nie był w szkole przez cały tydzień i ludzie po prostu nie mogli przestać  _mówić_.

\- Słyszałem, że Tomlinson ma się przeprowadzić do południowego Londynu.

\- Ja słyszałem, że rodzice dzieci zapłacili mu miliony.

\- Nie, założę się, że zamierza pozwać kolesia, który go postrzelił. Zdobyć od niego dobre odszkodowanie.

      Harry po prostu chciał, by przestali mówić o Louisie tak, jakby już nigdy nie miał wrócić. Jakby to było w porządku, że dziewczyny nagle rysowały serduszka wokół imienia Louisa na marginesach swoich zeszytów czy to, że chłopcy zakładali się o to, ile czasu zajmie Louisowi zrobienie własnego reality show w telewizji. To było chore. On został postrzelony, na litość boską. Harry nie rozumiał jak mogli być tak nieczuli.

      Co, przypadkowo, było prawdopodobnie powodem, dla którego nawiązał całkowicie zero przyjaźni w przeciągu czterech tygodni. Spotykał się tylko z Liamem i robił te “kumplowe rzeczy” jakieś dwa razy, co, okej. Fajnie. Liam i tak był w połowie szczeniaczkiem. Zadawał wiele pytań na matematyce i marszczył często brwi, a Harry bardzo próbował go rozśmieszyć.

      Liam zgodził się, że plotki o Louisie nie były “zbyt miłe” (Liam był bardzo za byciem miłym) i także myślał, że nowy film Batmana będzie “świetny” (więc może Harry mógł pozostać przy nim przez jakiś czas). To nie tak, że przyjaciel by mu zaszkodził.

      Jednak, jego pusty portfel stawał się bardzo dużym problemem.

      Więc jęczał mamie o braku pieniędzy, na który naprawdę nie mogła nic poradzić, zbyt zajęta zmianami w piekarni, a potem większą ilością zmian w księgarni, a potem wyprowadzaniem psów w weekendy. Tak, Harry był poniekąd dupkiem. Więc jęczał o tym swojej siostrze, Gemmie, która wyjechała na uniwersytet. I ona też nie mogła mu pomóc, poza zrzędliwym “po prostu znajdź pieprzoną pracę, dupku.”

      Tak więc Harry rozwieszał plakaty po mieście, w deszczu, reklamujące jego “niesamowite zdolności do opieki na dziećmi” i “fantastyczny kontakt z dziećmi”, razem z uroczym selfie z 2013, które znalazł na Facebooku. Nie był zdesperowany. Był po prostu trochę zmęczony proszeniem mamy o pieniądze, a Liam wciąż wspominał o zobaczeniu tego filmu o Batmanie w 3D.

      Więc kiedy Harry dostał telefon, zaledwie dwadzieścia minut po tym, jak skończył wieszać plakaty, był nieco zaskoczony i bardzo zadowolony.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć, mam na imię Jay. Czy to Harry Styles?

\- Tak, to ja. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Jay? - Harry był czarujący jak cholera.

\- Widziałem, że jesteś chętny do opieki nad dziećmi, a ja potrzebuję małej pomocy w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni.

\- Tygodni?

\- Och, tak. Jestem po prostu bardzo zapracowana w szpitalu, a nie chcę zostawiać dzieci w świetlicy - jestem pewna, że słyszałeś co się stało - a mój syn też może potrzebować trochę pomocy. Byłoby po prostu uroczo, gdybyś mógł przychodzić po szkole, by pomóc w lekcjach, a potem może ugotować kolację i położyć dzieci do łóżek, przepraszam, brzmię, jakby to było dużo, ja po prostu…

\- Zrobię to.

      I tak oto Harry dostał pierwszą pracę jako opiekunka.

      Jego mama była podekscytowana, słysząc o jego nowej pracy, więc przyniosła do domu babeczki z piekarni i oglądali razem filmy, uśmiechając się śpiąco na kanapie. I nawet Liam wydawał się być dumny, szczerząc się i poklepując go po plecach. Miał coś do Batmana, Harry był tego pewien.

      Kiedy nadszedł weekend, Harry pojechał pod adres, który podała mu Jay, planując poznać dzieci i pokazać Jay jak bardzo odpowiedzialnym, świetnym i słodkim jak cukier był chłopakiem. Nawet założył najładniejszą koszulę i ułożył włosy w coś na kształt quiffa. A niech to, nawet przyniósł dzieciom ciasteczka, które jego mama zapewne piekła sama.

      Jay była bardzo łagodna, zdenerwowana i absolutnie wymęczona. Przypominała Harry'emu jego własną matkę i sprawiła, że śmiał się przez pierwsze pięć minut jej poznania. Dziewczynki były pokryte brokatem i chichotały. A potem ciastka kruszyły się, gdy poznały Harry'ego.

\- Zaskakująco, to one powinny być tymi łatwymi. - Jay mówi cicho do ucha Harry'ego, gdy prowadzi go przez kuchnię, salon, w dół krótkiego korytarza. - Wiem, że słyszałeś o tym, co się stało. Louis ostatnio przechodzi przez ciężki okres. Musieliśmy przenieść go do sypialni gościnnej na dole. Nie za bardzo może iść teraz po schodach, czyż nie? Odmawia nawet skorzystania z wózka inwalidzkiego.

      Zapukała w zamknięte drzwi na końcu korytarza, zanim je otworzyła.

      I, okej. Harry miał opiekować się Louisem Tomlinsonem. Cudownie.

      A Louis był tak piękny, bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Wcześniej to nawet nie uderzyło Harry'ego. Chłopak leżał po prostu w łóżku, mając na sobie zmiętolone joggersy i duży sweter, z nogą ułożoną delikatnie na stosie poduszek i włosami potarganymi w każdym możliwym kierunku. Wyszarpnął słuchawkę z ucha i zgromił wzrokiem intruzów, a Harry niemal chciał sprzedać mu swoją duszę. Jak, Harry niemal opadł na kolana w sekundzie, w których i oczy się spotkały i to  _nie_ było w porządku.

-  _Co,_ mamo?

      Jego  _głos_ , dobry Boże, Harry z chęcią zrobiłby mu zupę i owinął w koce na resztę życia, jeśli to znaczyło, że mógłby raz jeszcze go usłyszeć.

\- Louis. To jest Harry. Będzie opiekował się…

\- Jak wiele razy mówiłem ci, kurwa, że nie potrzebuję pieprzonej  _opiekunki_. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Przestań przeklinać, Louis. Harry będzie się tylko zajmował po szkole tobą i dziewczynkami przez kilka następnych tygodni, okej? Bądź miły, proszę.

      Potem Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego jak jakiś radar lub inne gówno i niemal  _uśmiechnął się szyderczo_ , a Harry nawet wcześniej nie wiedział, jak taki uśmiech wygląda.

\- Wyglądasz na przerażonego, C _hryste._

      Harry tylko zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok na stopy, bo jego urok działał tylko dotąd, a on  _był_  przerażony. Potem Louis  zadrwił z niego i obrócił się, jakby był smokiem, wydychającym dym i wydłubującym popiół z pomiędzy zębów. Zamknął spokojnie oczy, ale potem zacisnął pięści na kocach i to było jak  _tak, spalę cię. Spalę cię całkowicie_ , więc Jay wyciągnęła Harry’ego z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi, a potem oparła się o ścianę z wilgnymi oczami. Przeprosiła go z drżącymi dłońmi, a Harry’emu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że Louis może być tak  _złośliwy_.

      Jay zrobiła mu herbatę i rozmawiali o tym, co Harry może robić z dziewczynkami i o tym, z czym Louis może potrzebować pomocy. To wszystko stało się po tym, jak Jay otarła kilka łez i przeprosiła go ze sto razy, oczywiście. A Harry mógł tylko kręcić głową i powiedzieć  _nie, to w porządku. Rozumiem_.

      Harry znał Louisa tylko ze szkoły – pogodnego, bezczelnego i uroczego. Nigdy nie myślał, że to może wcale nie być prawdziwy Louis.

      Wrócił do domu tego dnia ze smugą różowej farby na swoich dobrych dżinsach i czymś ciążącym mu na piersi.

 

      Poniedziałek nadszedł i była szkoła bez Louisa, a Harry wiedział co miało się wydarzyć. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na koniec dnia, pospieszył do swojego samochodu, by odebrać Daisy i Pheobe. Śpiewali głupiutkie piosenki w aucie i zatrzymali się na podjeździe akurat, gdy Fizzy i Lottie wracały do domu ze swojego przystanku autobusowego. Potem było poruszenie pełne podekscytowania i przejażdżek na barana, a Harry zarządził, by zaczęły odrabiać lekcje od razu, by mogli cieszyć się resztą wieczoru. Poza tym, musiał sprawdzić co u Louisa, który najwyraźniej cały dzień był sam w domu i mógł potencjalnie umrzeć.

      Przeszedł na paluszkach przez ciemny korytarz i czuł się nieco tak, jakby był  w drodze do piekła, co. Okej, to nie było w fair w stosunku do Louisa, prawda? Został postrzelony, oczywiście, że mógł być nieco spięty. 

      Harry zapukał do drzwi jego sypialni, zanim otworzył je odrobinkę i wsunął głowę do środka.

      Louis chrapał cicho, w tych samych ubraniach, w których Harry widział go dwa dni temu. Młodszy chłopak odchrząknął i wszedł do środka, nawet zakaszlał, ale Louis się nie obudził. I, hej, kiedy spał wcale nie wyglądał tak przerażająco. Niemal jak misiu albo kotek, albo jakieś innej ujmujące zwierzątko. Harry po prostu chciał zobaczyć, czy chłopak potrzebował wody albo pomocy w łazience, albo nowej gazety. Wciął głęboki oddech i pozwolił sobie przesunąć dłonią przez miękkie włosy Louisa, tylko raz. Zwykle nie był dziwakiem. Ale potem Louis drgnął i zamrugał, a jego oczy otworzyły się uroczo i ziewnął. Harry miał tak bardzo przesrane.

      A potem.

\- Co, do cholery?

      Harry nie miał zaplanowane nic, poza obudzeniem go. Co ma teraz zrobić? Może powinien żonglować. Louis z pewnością miał kilka piłek pochowanych w pokoju. Może Harry mógłby żonglować także innymi piłeczkami.* Jeśli Louis by mu pozwolił. Ale potem uświadomił sobie, że zbyt długo nic nie powiedział. Och.

\- Erm. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

      Louis przewrócił oczami i przekrzywił głowę, strzelając szyją. Prawdopodobnie mógł okraść bank i nic by mu nie zrobiono przez wzgląd na to, jak niebieskie były jego oczy. Harry poniekąd chciał przykleić się do jego boku.

      Potem Louis przemówił, a Harry nigdy nie zamknął się szybciej w swoim życiu.

\- Tak, cheesburgera i obciąganie, proszę.

      Harry po prostu zamarł, bo obie te rzeczy były bardzo możliwe, a jedna z nich sprawiała, że Harry nieco się ślinił.

      (I to nie był cheesburger).

\- Jezu Chryste, to się nazywa żart, kochanie. Przyprawiasz mnie o ból głowy i wyglądasz jak hipster. Teraz, proszę, wypieprzaj stąd.

      Harry poczuł, jak jego szczęka opadła i dyskretnie spojrzał w dół na to, co miał na sobie – swój nowy sweter, podarte dżinsy i stare, porządne buty. Wcale nie jak hipster. Może. Mógł tylko przygryźć wargę w odpowiedzi i opuścić pokój, zanim Louis zobaczył jego czerwone policzki.

      Pomógł dziewczynkom skończyć lekcje i unikał pokoju Louisa dopóki nie nadszedł czas kolacji, kiedy to przekonał sam siebie, by zanieść mu miskę spaghetti. Zawahał się zanim w ogóle opuścił kuchnie. To dobrze, że Lottie to zauważyła i zaoferowała, że sama zaniesie Louisowi jedzenie, ponieważ Harry prawdopodobnie stałby w kuchni przez resztę nocy, debatując nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć, kiedy wejdzie do pokoju, a wtedy jedzenie byłoby zimne, a Louis prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzony i Harry po prostu by się rumienił, rumienił, rumienił.

      Lottie poniekąd po prostu posłała mu spojrzenie i wzięła miskę z jego rąk i  _wiem, że ostatnio jest dość humorzasty. Pozwól mi_. I dzięki za to, kurwa, bo Harry zaczynał się pocić, a Lottie właściwie była wystarczająco duża, by zostać w domu sama, więc Harry wierzył, że zajmie się ona Louisem, przynajmniej na razie, bo on musiał wziąć się w garść, do cholery. Pozmywał naczynia, podczas gdy dziewczynki skończyły jeść i ruszyły w stronę telewizora.

\- On chce z tobą rozmawiać, Harry. – Lottie posłała Harry’emu mały uśmiech jak  _to nie jest dobre_ , jak  _smok wyszedł, by się pobawić_.

      Harry westchnął i wytarł ręce tak wolno, jak tylko mógł. Nawet wolniej niż czasami mówił. Jezu.

      Nigdy nie zauważył, jak lśniące były klamki w domu Louisa. Były jak małe piłeczki złota. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął myśleć o tym miejscu jako o domu  _Louisa_. Boże, zaczynał szaleć. A potem stał przy drzwiach i, co mógł zrobić, naprawdę?

      Nie przejmował się pukaniem, po prostu wszedł do środka i podszedł do łózka Louisa, znużony jego intensywnym spojrzeniem. Louis był w trakcie wielkiego gryzu spaghetti i miał trochę sosu na ustach i tak, Harry chciał to zlizać. Harry chciał zlizać wiele rzeczy z Louisa.

\- Masz ogromne włosy – powiedział Louis.

      Harry miał dość. Jak, co?

\- To dlatego mnie tu zawołałeś?

      A potem najwidoczniej  _Louis_  miał dość, bo chwycił za kołnierz swetra Harry’ego i pociągnął go w dół, dopóki chłopak nie był dobre trzy centymetry od jego twarzy. A potem przemówił.

\- Nie, ty idioto. Zawołałem cię tu, bo wysłałeś moją małą siostrę, by wykonywała  _twoją_ brudną robotę. To nie jej praca, by się mną zajmować, rozumiesz to? A teraz idź i przynieś mi herbatę. Z cukrem i dwiema śmietankami.

      I zanim Harry został puszczony przez Louisa, polizał swój kciuk i przesunął nim przez usta chłopaka, ocierając sos. Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się, a jego wargi rozsunęły, jakby widział Harry’ego po raz pierwszy. A może Harry był nieco głupi, a Louis naprawdę miał ochotę na herbatę. Tak, to prawdopodobnie to, bo potem Louis wyglądał na wściekłego i odepchnął od siebie Harry’ego, plując ogniem wszędzie.

\- Wypieprzaj.

      Więc Harry nastawił czajnik i zaniósł Daisy i Pheobe do ich sypialni. Przeczytał im książkę o pocałunku prawdziwej miłości i nie było tam żadnych smoków. Obie zasnęły, uśmiechając się.

      Fizzy przytuliła go, zanim poczłapała się do swojego pokoju, a Harry pozwolił Lottie zrobić swoją własną herbatę, gdy nalewał sobie i Louisowi. Lottie wsypała trochę cukru i powiedziała:

\- On nie jest taki, wiesz.

      Harry był po prostu strasznie zmęczony.

\- Co?

\- On nie jest złą osobą. I nie jest złośliwy. Przypuszczam, że po prostu czuje się bezużyteczny.

      Harry przytaknął powoli, myśląc. Lottie pocałowała go w policzek i poszła do łóżka, zanim Harry mógł w ogóle pomyśleć nad reakcją lub powiedzieć jej dobranoc. Potem zebrał się raz jeszcze na odwagę, by pójść korytarzem, ściskając w dłoni kubek i resztkę swojego zdrowia psychicznego. Zapukał dwa razy, potem wszedł.

      Louis leżał na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami i wydawało się, że śpi. Harry jednak wiedział lepiej. Widział, jak palce Louisa drgały, widział, jak jego grdyka podrykiwała lekko. Nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć.

\- Ja.

_Wow. Naprawdę inteligentnie, Harry_.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej nogi.

      Louis parsknął i w końcu otworzył oczy; grube rzęsy rozsunęły się, ujawniając niebieski, niebieski, niebieski. Harry czuł się tak bardzo idiotycznie, stojąc po środku pokoju Louisa, czując na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Jak oryginalnie. Nikt nigdy wcześniej mi tego nie powiedział, Curly – warknął głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

      Harry był tak mieszany. Przeszedł od pragnienia przytulenia Louisa i śpiewania mu piosenek do pragnienia pieprzenia go. To był stały cykl. Chodziło o to, że Harry nigdy tak dla nikogo nie oszalał. Ludzie wchodzili mu na głowę cały czas i nie było problemu. To był tylko  _ten chłopak_ , to nie powinno tak być.

\- Co chcesz, do cholery, żebym powiedział? Świetna robota z uratowaniem tych dzieci? Jesteś bohaterem, Louis, mogę dostać twój autograf?

      Louis sapnął, a Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki zapłonęły.

\- Chcę, byś powiedział coś, czego wcześniej nie słyszałem. Chcę, by ludzie przestali zachowywać się tak, jakbym nie został postrzelony w pieprzoną nogę. I chcę, by przestali patrzeć na mnie jak na jakiegoś bohatera.

_Ale jesteś bohaterem_. Harry nie powiedział tego.

      Odstawił jednak herbatę i westchnął, długo i głęboko. Patrzył, jak Louis obserwował swoje paznokcie i z grymasem spoglądał w sufit.

\- Ja… ja wziąłbym od ciebie ranę po kuli, Louis. Zrobiłbym to. Ale nigdy nie zabroniłbym ludziom nazywać cię bohaterem. Ponieważ jesteś tym, który uratował wszystkich ludzi w świetlicy. I nawet jeśli ci się to nie podoba, taka jest prawda. 

      Louis spotkał oczy Harry'ego bez wahania. Był taki mały i tak zraniony, leżąc w tym łóżku, ale Harry wiedział, że nie chciał taki być. Może to dlatego był takim dupkiem. Harry po prostu pomyślał, że może Louis jako książę był nieco lepszy niż Louis jako smok.

\- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś, Harry? Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim domu? Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z moją mamą i usidliłeś moje siostry, a teraz chcesz jeszcze mnie?

\- Może po prostu jestem miły.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nikt nie jest miły. Przyjaciele rozsiewają plotki o tobie. Tata zostawia ciebie i twoją mamę nawet zanim ma szansę w ogóle cię poznać. Ludzie kłamią i oszukują, i przeklinają. A mężczyźni z bronią wtargają do świetlic i atakują małe dzieci.

      Po prostu chodziło o to, że Louis nie rozumiał.

\- Jednak mylisz się. Wskoczyłeś przed tego mężczyznę. Nie możesz przekonać mnie, że to, co zrobiłeś, było samolubne.

      Louis na początku nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął po kubek, siorbiąc herbatę, odchylając się na poduszki. Potem odwrócił się do Harry'ego i zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
  
\- Nie - powiedział powoli. - To nie było samolubne. Ale teraz chciałbym móc to cofnąć.  I to sprawia, że jestem złą osobą. Dobranoc.

      I, cóż. To był najwyraźniej koniec rozmowy. Harry wrócił do kuchni z głową pełną pomysłów, jak  _może Louis po prostu potrzebuje zobaczyć jak wdzięczni są ludzie_ i  _może Louis po prostu potrzebuje porozmawiać z kimś o wszystkim_ i  _dlaczego do cholery w ogóle tak mi zależy._

      Jay powróciła do domu później, ze zmartwieniem w oczach i cicho zapytała:

\- Jak było? Byli grzeczni?

      W tym pytaniu Harry rozpoznał  _Jak Louis? Był grzeczny_?

      Więc po prostu uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, i powiedział jej wszystko o dziewczynkach w drodze do drzwi. Nie wspomniał jeszcze o Louisie, bo nad tym wciąż pracował i chciał po prostu wrócić do domu i iść spać. Jay była tak cholernie wdzięczna.

      Harry chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Louis myślał o sobie tak źle.

 

      Następny dzień przyszedł po bezsennej nocy. Szkoła zawierała Liama, zachowującego się, jakby coś ukrywał i było tak do lunchu, kiedy Harry w końcu kazał mu gadać. Przez resztę szkoły Liam mówił o jakimś uroczym chłopcu o imieniu Zayn, który był w szkolnej drużynie piłki nożnej, bo najwyraźniej Liam był  _zauroczony_ Zaynem, a Zayn najwyraźniej miał “wymarzone” rzęsy i “słodkie włosy” i “był seksowny”.

      Co, okej. Przynajmniej Liam nie był zauroczonym Louisem, który przypadkiem był przyjacielem Zayna, najwyraźniej. Ponieważ Harry mentalnie oznaczył Louisa jako swojego i to znaczyło, że nikt inny nie miał prawa myśleć o nim albo o jego miękkiej grzywce czy niebieskich oczach, ani o heroicznych cechach. Najwyraźniej.

      Kiedy przyprowadził dziewczynki do domu, było jeszcze więcej jazd na barana i o wiele więcej chichotów, więc oczywiście Harry powiedział im, by wyciągnęły brokat.

      Potem sprawdził co u Louisa, bo, cóż, mógł nie myśleć jasno, dopóki tego nie zrobił.

      Harry nie zapukał, co było w porządku, bo Louis i tak spał, ale,  _cholera_. Louis był także bez koszulki i jedyne, co na sobie miał, to majtki. Które były cienkie, małe i ciasne. Harry był poniekąd uderzony mięśniami brzucha Louisa, jego udami i kroczem, i jasne, był także duży, biały bandaż zakrywający górę jego prawego uda, ale jak, wow. Był taki miękki i kwilił jak kotek przez sen. Harry po łożył dłoń na jego piersi, czując, jak mięśnie drgają i poruszają się pod opaloną skóra. Louis jęknął i zamrugał.

\- Dzień dobry. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w domu, zawołaj, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

\- Mm, Harry?

      Harry wstrzymał oddech. Nie był gotów, by mieć rozmowę z rozebranym Louisem. Louis powiedział i tak.

\- Muszę się odlać.

\- Świetnie.

\- Możesz pomóc mi dostać się na wózek?

      Harry widział wózek, tuż obok łóżka, w zasięgu ręki Louisa, ale wciąż odepchnięty na bok, jakby Louis udawał, że tak naprawdę go nie było.

\- Proszę? – powiedział Louis, więc Harry przesunął się, by mu pomóc, zanim chłopak mógł zrobić coś szalonego, jak posikać się czy coś. – Jestem nieco ciężki – wymamrotał, ale Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i podniósł go w swoich ramionach, mamrocząc:  _nie musiałeś sikać wczoraj, kiedy byłeś całkowicie ubrany_.

      Louis wydał dźwięk protestu, kiedy Harry wyszedł z pokoju, ignorując wózek. Wcisnął się do łazienki z Louisem, ściskającym go mocno w ramionach i posadził go na toalecie.

\- Zawołaj mnie, gdy spłuczesz.

      Potem zamknął drzwi i upewnił się, że dziewczynki wciąż żyły. Odciągnął je od ich gry i zapędził do lekcji, obiecując zagrać z nimi, gdy skończą. Potem Louis go zawołał, a Harry pospieszył, by pomóc mu jak gentlemen, którym był. Starszy chłopak próbował wstać i umyć ręce, a Harry pisnął cicho, bo  _jego nogi się cholernie trzęsły_  i miał wózek z jakiegoś powodu, a kiedy nie miał wózka ze sobą, tak jak teraz, miał Harry’ego, by mu pomógł. Louis wysuszył dłonie i sam chciał przejść z powrotem do swojego pokoju, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił. Zgarnął go w swoje ramiona – ciepłą, nagą skórę i senne kończyny – i zaniósł go, specjalnie ignorując „nie jestem dzieckiem, mogę sam chodzić, kurwa, Harry.”

      Położył go na łóżku i pomógł mu poprawić poduszki, starając się nie gapić za bardzo. Czasami to robił.

\- Kolacja powinna być gotowa za kilka godzin. Jeśli chcesz, powinieneś wyjść i zjeść z nami. Dziewczynki za tobą tęsknią, tak myślę.

      A potem odwrócił się od zaskoczonego spojrzenia Louisa i wyszedł, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. To było nowe, czyż nie? Uśmiercanie smoka, zamienianie żab w księżniczki i takie tam.

      Dziewczynki rzuciły się na niego, gdy wrócił, obiecując, że skończyły swoje lekcje. Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, by protestować. Nagle były wszędzie, ciągnąc za jego ubrania i rozsmarowując coś na jego twarzy, i wiążąc jego włosy. Harry tylko śmiał się, łaskotał je i śmiał się.

      To trwało, dopóki okropny, piszczący dźwięk nie rozległ się na korytarzu, razem z kilkoma przekleństwami. Potem Louis wtoczył się na wózku do salonu, miękki i milusi w za dużej koszulce i joggersach. To było dziwne, widzieć go na wózku. Harry pomyślał, że to sprawiało, że wyglądał uroczo, nie to, żeby wcześniej nie był nieznośnie uroczy, ale. Harry był w takcie śmiania, przyciskając Daisy do podłogi i łaskocząc ją. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał śmiesznie. I, oczywiście, kurwa, Louis wybrał ten moment, by przestać się użalać i przestać być dupkiem – akurat wtedy, gdy Harry był pokryty brokatem i miał na sobie różowe tutu.

\- Masz dołeczek. – Louis powiedział w zdumieniu.

      I tak, Harry miał dołeczek. Ale także miał cień do powiek rozsmarowany aż do brwi i warkoczyki we włosach z kilkoma luźnymi kosmykami, i róż rozsypany na koszulce, nie wspominając o prawdziwym różu na policzkach, bo miał także  _szminkę_ , na litość boską. A Louis mógł, lub też nie, wymamrotać coś co brzmiało  _cóż, teraz muszę sprawiać, że będziesz się tak uśmiechać cały czas, prawda_?, ale Harry nie zwracał nawet uwagi. Był zbyt zażenowany. Zbyt  _upokorzony_ , wycierając szminkę grzbietem dłoni. Ale potem Louis przyjechał bliżej i chwycił jego nadgarstek.

\- Nie, przestań. Zrujnujesz swój makijaż.

      Więc Harry po prostu przechylił pytająco głowę, a potem Louis odwrócił wzrok od niego, a dziewczynki ruszyły się, wcześniej w bezruchu patrząc na dwójkę chłopców. To tak, jakby Louis odwrócił wzrok, a cały świat został odmrożony. Dziewczynki nagle krzaczyły i wrzeszczały z radości.  _Louis! Louis przyszedł się z nami pobawić!_  A Louis musiał przypomnieć im, że go  _boli_  i że muszą być  _ostrożne_. Harry nawet nie miał cholernego pojęcia co się działo, więc, z przyzwyczajenia, poszedł zacząć szykować kolację.

      I, naturalnie, Louis podążył za nim.

\- Więc, co jest dzisiaj w menu, H?

      Harry przewrócił oczami i przygryzł wargę. Nie sądził, że może coś ugotować z Louisem siedzącym w rogu. Plus, wciąż był w tym przeklętym tutu.

\- Wow. Wczoraj byłem idiotą, a potem Curlym, a teraz jestem H? Jesteś bardzo bipolarny?

\- Wierzę, że nazwałem cię także kochaniem, ale. Nieważne. Ja… przepraszam. Więc możemy po prostu. No wiesz.

      Harry był cierpliwy.

\- Zacząć od nowa? Proszę? – Louis wykrztusił.

      Patrzył się na skierowane do wewnątrz stopy Harry’ego. Harry westchnął. Głównie z ulgą. Ale nie zamierzał pochylać się na żądanie Louisa. (Może). Harry miał plany. Wiele z nich zawierało tego upartego chłopca. A wiele z nich zawierały także sprawienie, by Louis przestał być takim wkurzonym i zranionym zwierzęciem – ponieważ Harry był pieprzoną księżniczką wróżek, miał błyszczące, fioletowe cienie do powiek,  _poważnie_.

      Więc.

\- Zamierzasz pomóc mi z kolacją czy będziesz cały dzień siedział na tyłku? Przynajmniej upewnij się, że dziewczynki jeszcze nie utonęły w brokacie, Jezu. Co mamy z tobą zrobić?

      A potem Harry zrobił kolację, a Louis szczerzył się, gdy jeździł pomiędzy kuchnią a salonem z kubkiem herbaty na kolanach.

      Zjedli przed telewizorem; jakiś program reality leciał w tle, a Louis przeniósł się z wózka na kanapę. Harry nigdy nie widział, by dziewczynki uśmiechały się tak bardzo – nigdy nie widział, by  _Louis_  uśmiechał się tak bardzo. Pili herbatę, dopóki ledwo mogli się ruszać, a potem Harry nalegał, by zanieść Phoebe i Daisy do łóżek. Zaczął czytać im książkę, ale one i tak już były wymęczone; powieki opadły im, gdy tylko dotarły do łóżek i Harry był za to bardzo wdzięczny.

      Do czasu, gdy wrócił na dół, Fizzy była już zamknięta w swoim pokoju, a Lottie całowała Louisa na dobranoc, a potem także poszła na górę, szczerząc się do Harry'ego, gdy go mijała, jakby był najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

      I zostali sami.

      Tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali. Louis wiercił się, udając, że jest skupiony na telewizorze, a Harry starał się nie patrzeć na niego kątem oka. Potem Louis westchnął.

\- To tylko kontrola obrażeń, Harry. Przestań patrzeć na mnie jakbym był jakimś świętym czy coś tylko przez to, że wyszedłem z pokoju.

      Harry nieoczekiwanie wyłączył telewizor, zostawiając ich skąpanych w ciemności i ciszy. Po prostu potrzebował choć raz faktycznie porozmawiać z Louisem, bez rozproszenia ani wrzeszczenia. To po prostu… Louis był taki defensywny i piękny. Tak bardzo piękny. Harry bawił się rąbkiem swojego tutu i uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

\- Kontrola obrażeń? Za co? Zostanie postrzelonym czy odepchnięciem wszystkich  _ponieważ_ zostałeś postrzelony?

      Louis skrzywił się.

\- Odpieprz się, Harry.

\- Ja? Ja powinienem się odpieprzyć? Tak, jasne. - Harry po prostu roześmiał się tak, jakby Louis był najbardziej niedorzeczną osobą kiedykolwiek, niedowierzająco i z rozbawieniem. - Wiesz, wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, odkąd dostałem tę pieprzoną pracę, to próbowanie pomóc.

\- Pomóc? Zatem dlacz…

\- Dlaczego tego żałujesz? - Przerwał mu Harry.

      Louis robił się zły i Harry chciał go powstrzymać od oddalania się. To była jego taktyka. Uderzyć, podczas gdy Louis był słaby, zanim mógł zacząć wrzeszczeć i go przezywać. Louis jedynie zblednął i zacisnął usta.

\- Dalej.  _Louis_ , jeśli jesteś taki dumny, taki szybki, by kazać mi się odpieprzyć, to dlaczego po prostu tego nie powiesz, hmm? Ludzie patrzą na ciebie z podziwem za to, co zrobiłeś, czy noga naprawdę jest od tego ważniejsza?

      Wydawało się,że Louis nawet nie miał energii, by wyglądać na złego. Był po prostu zmęczony.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego. Nie prosiłem o to. - Wskazał na swoją nogę, a potem na Harry'ego, a potem na cały świat wokół siebie, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. - Nie chciałem niczego z tego. Ani sławy, ani rozpoznania. Mam  _dość_  tego, że ludzie zachowują się, jakby nagle mnie znali. Jakby mieli do mnie prawo.

      Louis trząsł się, jego ramiona drgały a wargi drżały. Harry niemal sięgnął do niego, zanim Louis znów przemówił, tym razem dziesięć razy silniej niż wcześniej.

\- To  _żałosne_. Więc mam bliznę na nodze. Świetnie. Więc jestem pieprzonym bohaterem miasta. – Louis oddychał, szybko. – Może… może po prostu chcę być Louisem.

      Harry widział, jak mocno ściśnięty był, na krawędzi załamania. Pochylił się bliżej, przesuwając kciukiem przez policzek Louisa, szepcząc  _ale jesteś Louisem_. A potem twarz Louisa rozpadła się i powstrzymywał łzy, a Harry po prostu podniósł go, przytulając o piersi i mówił cicho:

\- Zawsze byłeś Louisem i zawsze będziesz Louisem, może z kilkoma dodatkowymi bliznami bitewnymi. I musisz przestać się ukrywać i zachowywać, jakby wszystko miało się teraz zmienić.

      Louis przygryzł wargę i zacisnął dłoń na koszulce Harry’ego. Jego oddech był nierówny, gorący na szyi Harry’ego. Doprowadzenie się do porządku zajęło mu kilka minut, zanim odchylił się  i spojrzał na Harry’ego, prostując się.

\- Przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem. To… to nie ja.

\- A ja nie staram się „usidlić” ciebie czy twoich sióstr, czy cokolwiek. Jednak Tomlinsonowie  _są_  uroczy jak cholera. – Harry starał się zażartować.

      Louis zaśmiał się, patrząc w dół i przygryzając wargę i tak, Harry chciał go pocałować. Może przygnieść do kanapy i go pocałować. Może zostać uduszonym jego tyłkiem. To nieco przesadne, ale dlaczego by nie. Louis wyglądał, jakby miał coś powiedzieć zanim zawahał się i po prostu zamrugał na Harry’ego. Jego oczy tak się marszczyły po bokach i były tak  _niebieskieniebieskieniebieskie_ , że Harry mógł zemdleć.

\- Mogę…  _kurwa. –_ Louis wyjąkał. – Jesteś taki śliczny.

      Harry poniekąd po prostu zamarł w szoku, bo to Louis był tym śliczny. Louis był tym, o którym Harry myślał non stop. Louis był wszystkim.

\- Zamierzam cię pocałować. – Louis powiedział naprzeciw ust Harry’ego, pochylając się, a potem ich wargi otarły się lekko o siebie.

      Harry sapnął  cicho i przysunął się bliżej, dłonie splatając na karku Louisa z szybciej bijącym sercem. Chłopak przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze i sięgnął, by wsunąć dłoń między loki Harry’ego, owijając pasma wokół swoich palców.

      Kilka minut później Jay wróciła do domu, znajdując Harry’ego w tutu, z rozmazanym makijażem na twarzy, całującego Louisa, który siedział okrakiem na jego udach na kanapie, w pogrążonym w ciemności salonie.

\- Chłopcy. – Zbeształa ich z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Mamo. – Louis jęknął z zażenowaniem, chowając zarumienioną twarz w szyi Harry’ego.

      Jego rzęsy ocierały się o skórę Harry’ego, sprawiając, że chłopak drżał, co tylko sprawiło, że Jay przewróciła oczami i szybko wyszła z pokoju. Louis zachichotał, co. Tak, Harry mógł słuchać tego dźwięku przez resztę swojego życia. Ale potem Louis zaczął pokrywać szyję Harry’ego małymi pocałunkami i przygryzać skórę, a Harry poniekąd zapomniał jak ma na imię. Jego dłonie przesunęły się podświadomie w stronę tyłka Louisa, ale mógł pomyśleć co to oznaczało później. Jego ręka przypadkowo otarła się o zranione udo Louisa, co sprawiło, że chłopak syknął, a Harry wzdrygnął się i przesunął ręce, czując się okropnie winnym. Przeprosił gorąco, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i różowymi ustami, wydymając wargę.

\- Harold, proszę, przestań. Wyglądasz jak cholerny szczeniak. – Louis przycisnął palec do ust Harry’ego w próbie zamknięcia go.

      Harry tylko westchnął i polizał przepraszająco palce Louisa. Starszy chłopak próbował wyglądać na zniesmaczonego i wcale nie zadowolonego, kiedy wycierał rękę o koszulkę Harry’ego.

      Jay znów im przerwała, przynosząc herbatę i Harry został przez dobrą godzinę, po prostu rozmawiając i śmiejąc się z Louisem i jego mamą. Byli tak do siebie podobni, Harry nie był pewien jak nie mógł zauważyć tego wcześniej. Żartowali z siebie i uśmiechali się w ten sam szczery, piękny sposób. Louis się śmiał, cały czas się śmiał i przez cały czas był przyciśnięty do boku Harry’ego.

      Pocałował go, zanim Harry wyszedł, stanowczo i słodko, i szczęśliwie, a Jay przytuliła go mocno w czym Harry odczytał  _dziękuję, dziękuję, cokolwiek zrobiłeś, dziękuję_.

      Tej nocy Harry spał cudownie.

 

      Następnego dnia w szkole Harry ani razu nie usłyszał imienia Louisa, a Liam kazał mu usiąść po drugiej stronie stołówki, by móc się gapić na Zayna. Może Louis mógłby pomóc ich zeswatać. Liam wspomniał w pewnym momencie, że Harry wyglądał nieco inaczej.

\- Wyglądasz jaśniej. Jakbyś promieniał czy coś – powiedział, zanim zapytał Harry’ego czy ostatnio robił komuś loda.

      Louis był na wózku, robiąc herbatę, kiedy Harry przyjechał z Phoebe i Daisy na podjazd Tomlinsnów, zaledwie parę minut po tym, jak Lottie i Fizzy dotarły do domu. Dziewczynki stłoczyły się wokół niego jak ćmy wokół płoeminia – jeszcze lepiej, jak ćmy wokół  _słońca_ , co. Tak, okej. Louis prawdopodobnie faktycznie był słońcem, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki uśmiechał się do nich.

      Louisowi udało się zapędzić dziewczynki do lekcji o wiele szybciej, niż Harry’emu kiedykolwiek, ale Harry nie zamierzał nikomu tego powiedzieć. Louis pojechał do łazienki, a Harry tylko zerknął za nim, zanim odwrócił wzrok. Ale potem Louis go zawołał i po rzuceniu dziewczynkom przepraszającego uśmiechu, chłopak pędził do łazienki, niemal potykając się i wpadając na ściany kilka razy.

      Louis siedział na swoim wózku na środku pomieszczenia, z joggersami opuszczonymi wystarczająco, by pokazać biały bandaż na udzie, z apteczką pierwszej pomocy otwartą przy jego nogach. Wyglądał na nieśmiałego, kiedy zerknął na Harry’ego spod rzęs.

\- Erm, powinienem oczyścić ranę i zmienić opatrunek, ale moja mama zawsze to robi. Boję się, że zrobię coś źle. Może możesz… – Louis skinął głową na apteczkę.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, Lou. – Harry szepnął łagodnie, opadając na kolana i przysuwając się bliżej.

      Jego dłonie delikatnie usunęły bandaż z uda chłopaka i Harry starał się nie sapnąć na widok postrzępionego ciała.

\- Czekaj. – Louis wymamrotał, chwytając go za kołnierzyk koszuli i przyciągając, dopóki ich usta się nie spotkały.

      Harry westchnął w pocałunek, czując, jak jego mięśnie się zrelaksowały, a serce zabiło nieco szybciej. Louis utrzymywał wolne tempo, uśmiechając się, z palcami głaszczącymi obojczyki Harry’ego. Potem go odepchnął i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- W porządku. Działaj dalej.

      Harry’emu, którego policzki były zarumienione ponad zrozumienie i którego koszulka była pognieciona i zwisała z jego bladych ramion, zajęło kilka sekund by zebrać myśli. Zignorował to, w jakiej pozycji się znajdowali. Zignorował to, jak chciał, by Louis chwycił go i przycisnął jego twarz do swojego penisa, ponieważ. Cóż, to mogło poczekać.

      Oczyścił różową skórę na udzie Louisa i zobaczył, jak chłopak krzywił się nad nim. Poczuł dłoń wplątującą się w jego lok i jeśli Harry pochylił się ku temu dotykowi, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.

      Louis przemówi po tym, jak Harry skończył opatrywać jego nogę.

\- Myślę. Myślę, że może nie przeszkadza mi bycie bohaterem.

      Harry pocałował jego kolano.

\- Myślę, że to dobrze, jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz. Ale jeśli zechcesz dodać to do swojego życiorysu, powinieneś także dodać „uzależniony od herbaty”. Pijesz jej cholernie dużo.

      Louis posłał mu  _spojrzenie_ , marszcząc brwi, ponieważ to była prawda. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

      Potem Louis starał się nie uśmiechnąć, przesuwać dłonie przez włosy chłopaka, warcząc  _odszczekaj to_  pomiędzy śmiechem. Ucichli, a powietrze wokół nich wydawało się być spokojne.

\- Ale poważnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nie musisz być tym, kim nie chcesz być, Louis. I nie ważne jak wiele razy o tym myślisz, twoja  _noga_  nic od  _ciebie_  nie zabiera.

      Oczy Louisa się zaszkliły, jak powierzchnia oceanu i najwyraźniej nie mógł nawet mówić, bo dwójka chłopców po prostu patrzyła się na siebie. Ale Harry  _wiedział._ Harry zawsze wiedział.

\- Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? – Louis przycisnął palce do policzka Harry’ego, jakby miał się zamienić w pył czy coś.

      Harry zachichotał i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że jego policzki zaczęły boleć. Louis wziąć patrzył na niego tak, jakby zrobił właśnie coś niesamowite i nieprawdopodobnego, a Harry parsknął i przesunął się, by pomóc Louisowi wyjść z łazienki.Miał nadzieję, że jest prawdziwy, bo spodobało mu się zajmowanie Louisem, a bycie prawdziwym mogło być konieczne, jeśli nadal chciał to robić.

      Louis wjechał do kuchni tuż po tym, jak Harry skończył przygotowywać kolację. Zrobił się lepszy w kierowani, już dłużej nie będąc niepewnym i ostrożnym.

\- Chcę ci podziękować – powiedział, nerwowo bębniąc palcami.

      Harry czekał, bo Louis przygryzał wargę, jakby miał coś więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Nawet nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale, jak, wcześniej nie byłem szczęśliwy. Wcale. Obwiniałem ludzi, którzy niczym nie zawinili. Byłem głupi i niedojrzały> a potem, nie wiem. Jakoś wszystko zmieniłeś.

      Harry wziął obie drżące dłonie Louisa w swoje własne i poczekał, aż Louis spojrzy w jego oczy, zanim powiedział.

\- Nie masz za co mi dziękować.

Louis niemal zaprotestował, ale Harry pokręcił głową. Louis miał go wysłuchać, nie ważne czy tego chciał, czy też nie.

\- To wszystko ty. – Harry kontynuował. – To ty wszystko zmieniłeś. Nie ja. Ja tylko nieco cię popchnąłem.

      Louis zarumienił się, a uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Harry chciał mu powiedzieć jak piękny był. Chciał dać mu wszystko, co może było nieco pospiesznie, nieco zbyt szybkie. Ale Harry chciał tego. Bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? – Louis wypalił, a jego oczy powiększyły się, jakby powiedział to przypadkowo.

      Harry tylko wyszczerzył się i mocno przygryzł wargę.

\- O tak.

      Będą cholernie uroczy, Harry był tego pewien.

 

      Louis uśmiechał się do niego, a Lottie patrzyła na nich podejrzliwie. Harry tylko się rumienił i rumienił, i rumienił. Zjedli kolację, a Louis sięgnął nad Daisy, która siedziała między nimi, by zetrzeć drobinkę jedzenia z kącika ust Harry’ego, uśmiechając się tak, jakby byli sami w pomieszczeniu.

      Louis rozciągnął się na kanapie, opierając głowę na kolanach Harry’ego, a ten nie mógł powstrzymać chęci, by przesunąć palcami przez włosy chłopaka, gdy patrzyli, jak dziewczynki kończyły układać puzzle. Potem Louis zmusił Harry’ego, by zaniósł go na górę, by mógł pomóc położyć dziewczynki, a Daisy i Phoebe mozolnie wspinały się za nimi po schodach. Harry musiał obiecać im na mały paluszek, że zaniesie je następnego dnia. Wszyscy znaleźli miejsce w pokoju bliźniaczek; Louis wygodnie usiadł tuż obok Harry’ego, wystarczająco blisko, by Harry mógł owinąć rękę wokół jego pasa. Nawet Fizzy i Lottie zwinęły się w kłębek na końcach dwóch łóżek.

      Louis i Harry zmyślili razem bajkę, przerywając sobie nawzajem i zakrywając drugiemu usta dłonią.

\- Dawno dawno temu była sobie księżniczka, powiedział Louis, a Harry się wtrącił:

\- I książę. Nie może być księżniczki bez księcia, Louis.

      Ale Louis przewrócił oczami, jakby Harry był głupi.

\- Jeszcze nie, Harry. Książę przyjdzie później. Na początku był smok.

      Harry znał tę historię. Parzył, jak usta Louisa się poruszały, patrzył, jak Louis pochylił się, by go pocałować, po tym, jak powiedział:

-  _I żyli długo i szczęśliwie._

 

* _balls_  – piłki, ale też jądra.


End file.
